Medical Attention
by Konn Valu
Summary: "Do you think I like the chocolate that you gave me? The one, that I like is your mouth, can you cure that?"
1. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi to all readers out there~!

And to some fans of boys love~!

This story I got inspired of writing this kind of idea from the sims4 I was playing and he was a Medical Assistant there, by shipping the Gajeel X Gray from Fairy Tail is my favorite I'm still not used to them so I might have some errors. But for some illness referred here is already studied, since I graduated 2 years of being a Health Care I do know some things…

Hope you enjoy reading this…


	2. KAREN'S WISH

Early in the morning Gajeel put out something on the pocket of his lab coat which it was a necklace; a silver sword necklace which it has the blue gem on the middle, he put it out to stare to it deeply…

" _ **I don't want to be in pain anymore I lost my daughter and they can handle their selves, so please do me a favor doctor"**_

" _ **Please give this to the one who own this"**_

" _ **You could give this to him if the operation is successful"**_

" _ **No, doctor. He doesn't like this but give it to him by mouth"**_

" _ **Are you serious?"**_

" _ **Yes"**_

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

" **Doctor Redfox, the patient from Medical Ward named Levy McGarden requesting you to be her appointed doctor"** a white haired girl wearing a nurse outfit with glasses speak from the door.

" **I'll be there"** taking back the necklace from the pocket of his lab coat and leave the room.

There was a white flower on the table near a picture frame with a picture of a woman in long silver gray hair smiling beside her is a short black hair woman with a child; the teenager hugging the child is similar face with the doctor.

As Gajeel give her patient an examination he ask some questions while doing it, while her nurse Strauss listing all important details on her small notebook.

" **Let Hibiki takes care of her"**

" **Alright"** she nods and write it on her notebook as the doctor leaves the room.

" **Um nurse-"**

" **Mira, call me Mira"**

" **Mira then um is Doctor-"**

" **Gajeel"** she smiles at the patient

" **Does he can't be the one who will takes care of me?"**

" **Well, all doctors are busy and needed in many patients that comes here, so sometimes he appoints some nurse assistant to assess like you"**

" **So-"**

" **But the one who looks and takes care of you in your health was him"** Mirajane said with a smile on her face.

When Gajeel brew some coffee on the machine that's when his friend Dreyar waiting beside him.

" **Still in pain, my old friend?"** ask while appointing the blend of his coffee.

" **Kind of"** Gajeel speaks sadly when he zip his dark coffee.

" **Be sure not to make mistakes while working"**

" **Yeah I know"** he take another zip

When his friend grab his coffee he pat Gajeel's shoulder and leave, as Gajeel finishes his drink he stopped by at nurse station…

" **Is there another patient came without appointed doctor?"** Gajeel ask the red haired girl.

" **Oh Doctor yes this patient named Sherry Blendi needs assistance since Dr. Dreyar is on the room 111-"**

" **I'll take that patient, Erza"**

" **Alright"** as Erza type something on the computer she look up to Gajeel again and **"She's on room 102"**

As Gajeel walks he noticed most of the assistant of the hospital chattering on the other station that he takes the stair to go down to reach the patient. When he got there she was sleeping without any equipment, as there was a little girl just like her crying on her side.

" **Excuse me"** Gajeel said softly.

The little girl look up as she cried and ran to Gajeel, he felt that this little girl is in pain as she hugged him tightly while crying; when suddenly the girl open up her eyes.

" **Oh doctor"** she coughed **"Sherria don't stain the doctor's coat by your tears"**

" **No its fine so entertain you here?"**

" **Dr. Dreyar"**

" **Ah so how are you feeling right now?"** he ask when he take out a small notebook and a pen.

" **I felt dizzy and dried up"**

" **I see can you do me a favor?"** Gajeel patted the little girl's head as she nods while wiping away her tears…

" **Just make sure to look after your sister"**

" **She's my cousin"**

" **Alright look after your cousin for me 'till someone gets back with her medicine"**

" **Ok!"** she nods and smiles at him.

As Gajeel leave the room he goes into the near station.

" **Akatsuki appoint the patient an Intravenous fluid for dehydration"**

" **How many mL, doc?"**

" **20, she's on room 102"**

When Ren immediately ask the nurse on the station he grab it and leave before Gajeel leave the floor. Some patient from the third floor greeted him, he noticed a patient who sitting on the visitors bench with a man in tuxedo and shades. Gajeel stop in front of them…

" **May I help you with something?"** he asked.

" **Ah doctor my friend here is always fainting"**

" **What else?"**

" **He looks pale now and he said-"**

" **I'm fine!"** the man with dark gold hair shouted.

" **Come down Loki this is an hospital"**

" **I don't care"** he scoffs.

" **Is he drunk?"** Gajeel asked once more.

The guy get up and grab Gajeel's lab coat collar and speak at him

" **Do you think I am drunk? You!"**

" **Stop it Loki!"** his friend grab his both hands letting the coat go. **"I'm sorry doctor"**

" **I think you're in state of depressive-"**

" **She, she was, the one that I, Karen…"** Loki cried then he fainted most of the nurses who pass by got shocked as his friend grab him and Gajeel, but a nurse insist to help Gajeel and appoint him to room 103 as they place Loki on a stretcher.

Gajeel follow the patient as they used the elevator.

" **Will he be going to be alright, doctor?"** Loki's friend ask.

" **He should be depression so he's the lover of patient Karen Lilica"**

" **Oh yes he was after two weeks she died he always at my home, planning he wants to die and regretting that they fought before she confined in this hospital too"**

" **The one with Karen Lilica wasn't you"**

" **Yes she's with Aries"** he answered him sadly.

When the elevator rings the nurse who insist on helping them was Fried. Gajeel check first the temp and get his blood pressure as Fried take down the important details about the patient.

" **Call me if he wakes up"** Gajeel pat Fried's shoulder and leave the room as he knock on the door at Rm. 102 when he peek…

" **Excuse me-"**

" **Doctor!"** Sherria shouted that's when the little girl hugged him again.

" **You did it you magically did it, I knew it!"**

" **I'm happy for you then"** he just pat her head with a slight smile from his lips.

As Gajeel get closer Nurse Ren is taking down some notes to his notebook…

" **How does your feeling?"**

" **Kind of good now doctor and your nurse here is kind of good looking too~!"** she smiled, Gajeel shake his head and talk to his nurse.

" **Be sure not to forget how many IV she needs to intake"**

" **Yes doctor"** Ren said then smiles at the patient.

After checking Sherry he knock on the door to where Loki is admitted, he noticed that he was sitting on the bed while his friend is calming him down and his nurse standing in front of the bed.

Fried noticed Gajeel **"Doc"**

" **What happened?"**

" **He tantrums and Rico calms him"**

" **I'm sorry if he was like this doctor"** Rico still calming his friend

" **Stop apologizing to him you idiot!"** Loki said with a mad gaze.

" **What the hell Loki she's gone-"**

" **Shut up!"** he shouted again.

Gajeel grab the chair and sat on the other side of Loki's bed, and ordered Fried to go out for a minute, as Rico also get up and leave.

" **Hey"**

" **It's because of me, she-she-she's gone"**

" **Loki"**

His patient is looking at him with his tired eyes and lips in pale color.

" **Lilica wished something before she left"**

"… **You're her lover?"**

" **Silly no"**

"…"

Gajeel take out a necklace with many keys and grab Loki's hand and said in low voice.

" **She wished you to stop regretting your last fight, and she wants you to be happy"**

After what Gajeel said he faced his patient and all Loki did was to cry loudly without tantrum while shouting the name of his lover Karen…


End file.
